terlalu mencintaimu
by hawe HwH
Summary: Jika Cinta Yang Begitu Besar Dan Juga Kuat. Semuanya akan tetap sirna di makan oleh waktu.


Terlalu mencintaimu

 _Salahkah bila aku mencintaimu? Salahkah bila aku menyayangimu?_ _Salahkah?_ _Walaupun kau sudah tidak ada hasrat untuk mencintaiku lagi, aku tetap mencintaimu.._ _Kesalahan demi kesalahanmu selalu ku tutupi, selalu ku anggap tak pernah terjadi karna aku terlalu mencintaimu..._

=ΠΠΠ=

Prang!!

" tidak bisakah kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan benar?! Kalau sudah tidak bisa bekerja pergilah dari sini! " ujar seorang pria tinggi berbahu tegap dengan tatapan tajamnya

" maafkan aku, Yuto sshi aku tadi - "

" apa aku memintamu untuk menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak kan? " ujar sinis pria yang diketahui bernama Yuto saat hendak membuka mulutnya kembali Yuto sudah memotongnya lagi

" aku tidak mau dengar apapun darimu Kwon Hana " Yuto berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan gadis manis yang menatap punggung gagah yang selalu menjadi tempat sandarannya

" seburuk itukah aku di matamu yuto? " tangis gadis itu memenuhi dapur yang sepi dan dingin

Yuto side

" seburuk itukah aku dimatamu yuto? "

Suara tangis yang memasuki pendengaran yuto membuat rasa sesak langsung memenuhi paru - paru yuto, dengan meremat dadanya yuto tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air matanya yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

" kau tidak buruk Hana, aku yang tidak pantas untukmu, aku yang tidak bisa mencintaimu lebih lama lagi. Aku mencintaimu "

Yuto side end

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam yang berhembus membuat Hana gemetar di halte bus yang agak sepi, dalam diamnya Hana memflashback bayangannya dimana. Yuto dan dirinya masih bersama dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan Cinta.

Hingga dimana Yuto pulang malam dengan wajah kacau, yang awalnya hari penuh Cinta menjadi hari penuh kedengkian yang dimiliki yuto kepadanya, dan keluar kalimat yang menyakiti hati Hana

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, kau sangatlah buruk bersanding denganku, kau tidak pantas Kwon Hana. Kau hanya pemain hati para pria.. Cihh.. Aku sangat membencimu menjauhlah dariku "

Pluk!

" menunggu bis? " ujar seorang pria berwajah emo yang ikut duduk di samping Hana

" tidak, aku sedang menunggu malaikat maut yang tampan menjemput ajalku disini, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini wonwoo? "

" sudah kubilang, gunakan earphone ps ( earphone bluetooth yg kecil) jika aku datang. Ngomong-ngomong malaikat maut, aku sudah di sampingmu. Jadi kapan kau akan meninggalkan dunia jahat ini? " tanya wonwoo selaku malaikat maut yang aneh

" boleh sekarang? " ujar Hana dengan tatapan kosong menatap jalanan

" eung? Sekarang? Baiklah, kau jalan saja ke jalan raya sekitar dua puluh empat langkah akan ada mobil yang melaju kencang. Lakukan dari sekarang kalau mau sekarang " dan tanpa pikir panjang hana berjalan dengan pandangan kosong

Tinnnnn!!!! Tinnnnn!!!!!!

Brugh!!

" YAK! KAU SUDAH GILA?!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KWON HANA?! " ujar seorang pria yang menolong hana

"Y.. Yuto? " ujar hana lirih Sedangkan yuto langsung mengangkat tubuh hana dengan bridal style dan meletakannya di kursi halte

" apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau balas dendam denganku?! Mau membunuhku.. Katakan Kwon Hana apa yang kau lakukan?! " sebenarnya wonwoo masih menatap mereka di tempat dimana wonwoo sebelumnya duduk

" aku.. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku, kau sudah tidak menginginkan aku lagi, kau memintaku untuk menjauh darimu, baru saja akan aku lakukan dan kau datang "

" Jangan pergi kumohon " ujar yuto sambil merlutut dan mengenggam kedua tangan mungil hana dan di kecupnya berkali - kali

" aku yang tidak mampu mencintaimu, aku yang tidak bisa memahami cintamu aku masih bodoh dengan Cinta yang kau berikan. Aku berpikir kita sama - sama terlalu Cinta maka akan ada kebencian. Tapi ternyata aku bodoh. Kumohon maafkan aku " ujar yuto, namun tanpa hana maupun yuto sadari wonwoo tengah memegang arloji dan menatap keduanya

" Maafkan aku, Hana aku yakin kau mendengarku. Tapi waktu hidup kalian sudah berakhir dalam hitungan menit " ucapan wonwoo membuat hana tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Yuto untuk menatapnya

" akan ku beritahu satu hal, aku memiliki kanker hati sudah stadium 4 dan hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi, aku juga tau kau menyembunyikan penyakit pengapuran tulangmu yang sudah akut. Kita ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama dan mati bersama. Karna rasa terlalu Cinta yang dalam ini kita sama-sama mengerti apa arti hidup dengan rasa manis, asin, asam, pahit bahkan hambar. Terima Kasih banyak Yuto kau tau aku mencintaimu " dengan rasa cintanya yang besar yuto memberikan ciuman terakhirnya dan membalas pernyataan Cinta dari Hana

" aku juga mencintaimu " ujar yuto dengan hana yang sudah tidak bergerak dalam pelukannya begitupun dengan yuto yang terjatuh dengan tubuh yang membiru dan wonwoo? Berjalan mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya

" semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kalian menjadi pasangan yang sehat dan bisa membangun rumah tangga yang kokoh dan penuh Kasih " ujar wonwoo sambil menutup arloji roh milik Hana dan Yuto.

"Sial! Buku milik siapa ini?! LEO OPPA!!! BUKU APA YANG KAU BELI INI WOH?! " pekik gadis mungil bersurai hijau sedangkan yang namanya di panggil berjalan keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua gelas coklat hangat

" buku milik taeran noona, katanya itu Bagus jadi aku beli untukmu, dan kenapa kau menangis karna sebuah buku novel drama picisan itu hyunji? " sedangkan gadis yang di ejek langsung memukul Leo menggunakan banyak sofa mungil

" kau! Kau! Brengsek! Kau meledeku setelah memberikan buku drama picisan yang sungguh menyentuh hatiku "

" apa semiris itu kisahnya sampai kau memerah dan menangis begini? " ujar Leo sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah imut sang tunangan

" baca saja sendiri " ujar hyunji sambil melempar buku itu ke perut Leo, sedangkan hyunji sendiri langsung mengambil coklat hangatnya dan pergi ke kamarnya dan Leo? Dia hanya memandang buku novel yang baru di belinya

" Over Of Love, dari sinopsis belakangnya sih sepertinya sangat sedih. Apa aku harus baca juga? Ah tidak-tidak akan ku letakan di rak buku milik taeran noona saja " Leo langsung meletakan buku novel itu di rak buku novel dan langsung menyusul sang tunangan yang mungkin kembali menangis.

END


End file.
